


Just Breathe

by bahannah01



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M, One Shot, comforting Markimoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahannah01/pseuds/bahannah01
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: Mark finds you after having an anxiety attack





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not writing after so long but hopefully you enjoy it all the same!

Mark will forever be thankful for late night convenience stores. Especially since there is hardly any traffic at such hours, to come and go is always as easy as counting to three. It was a quick run, he merely needed to pick up some more drinks and candy for movie night while you make the popcorn at home- you two had an old fashioned popcorn machine, with a cute little crank even! So thankfully for him, it will still be in all of its hot and buttery goodness by the time he gets home. 

     And Mark finds himself doing just that right now, his silver sedan pulling into the driveway. He grabs the bag and walks up to the door and despite his hands being full, Mark rings the doorbell and waits patiently. He rocks on the balls of his feet, the chill Los Angeles breeze causes goosebumps to rise on his tan skin. Yet, Mark waits for at least another minute before shrugging, thinking you didn’t hear the bell, and setting a bag on the porch to get his keys. Once in hand, he unlocks and opens the door making sure to grab the bag again before walking into your shared house. “Home,” Mark calls out, his eyes roaming the area in search for your familiar smiling form. 

     But he’s only greeted by silence. His chest tightens as worry begins to wash over him, “___? Where are you?” A fast pounding of paws head toward him, Mark sighs but smiles all the same, “Hey Chica.” She barks and bounces a bit further in front of him, her tail frantically waving, looking antsy and unable to stand still. Confused, Mark moves to calm her but she only moves further away all while continuing to bark. He thinks before asking her, “Want me to follow you, Chica?” As if she understood him, she barks in response as she darts towards the hall bathroom. His dark brown brows furrow and Mark follows his golden dog down the hall. 

     She stops in front of the door, whines and lies down, her big brown eyes looking up at him like a desperate plea. Confusion still clouds his mind until he hears it. He freezes and holds a hand out to Chica as if to tell her to stay quiet, Mark listens closely and his heart breaks at the realization.   

_      You’re crying. _

     He sets the bag on the floor and walks up to the door, hearing your broken sobs and raises a hand to knock gingerly on the wooden surface. Not hearing a response, he figures your mind is far too distracted to pay mind to his knocking, a heavy weight hits his chest as his fingers wrap around the doorknob in a futile attempt to see if you had left it unlocked. And much to his surprise, you had. 

     While he wishes he could relish in this tiny victory, there’s no time to as he slowly opens the door to the bathroom. It isn’t long until Mark watches your curled up frame shaking, sobbing and breathing rapidly in the corner; your hand holds the wrist of the other which can’t seem to stop twitching. You’re having a panic attack. Sadly, he knows these signs well but he also knows that you’re coming down from one- a bad one at that. Cautiously, Mark moves towards you and kneels beside you- not wanting to startle you- he calls your name gently; both to let you know he’s here as well as to get your attention without touching and possibly scaring you. 

     His words cut through the clouds in your mind, instantly, you freeze up. How much time has passed since he left? How long has he been here? Seeing you like this, a mess, a sobbing lunatic that started freaking out over nothing. God, he deserves better than this. Better than you. Better than someone who can’t stop crying and shaking in his hall bathroom after making popcorn. You don’t even know what happened, it just… Came over you. A tightness in the chest, tiny bouts of twitching from your fingers and a sudden panic flooding your mind and ridding it of all other senses. Yet, heightened them all to an overwhelming point that it stole your attention and breath. 

     In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. In. In. Dammit, why couldn’t you breathe?! Your breath escaped you and you had rushed to the bathroom, trying to cool yourself off by splashing water on your skin. Temporarily, it worked, though the adrenaline still pulsed through your veins which only left you exhausted and miserable. You managed to sink into the corner you find yourself in currently; only now, he’s also here. You wish Mark wasn't here right now, he wasn't supposed to see...  _ this _ .  

     Your doe eyes shift towards his own and he watches as more tears threaten to fall while worry and panic swirl about in your pools. The corners of his lips turning down as his brows knit together, in a strong and steady voice he asks, “What happened?”

     Stands of hair fall in your face as you look down again, curling deeper into yourself, you answer him with a hoarse voice- throat sore from sobbing, “I… I don’t know- it just- I was just making- I... I don’t know, I’m sorry... “

     Mark sighs, “Don’t apologize,” he bites his lip and studies the situation before leaning against the wall beside you. “C’mere,” his arms open and while tentative at first, you eventually give in and hug his torso tightly as if it’s the only thing grounding you to reality. 

     His deep voice supplies sweet words of reassurance as he rubs your back soothingly. The rhythmic beating of his heart and aforementioned voice soon enough calm you to the point where they manage to lull you to sleep, the exhaustion finally catching up to you. Mark feels the tension leave your body and listens to the gentle pattern of your breathing, a small smile works its way onto his lips, glad to see you relaxed again. Deciding to stay like this for a bit longer, he quietly sings a slow and mellow lullaby to help keep your sleeping mind at ease. 

        You always seemed to love his voice; whenever you would be in his arms and he would just talk to you, you found solace it in. A little piece of heaven on Earth if you will. It never went unnoticed to Mark, and though it may not be the brightest idea, the thought of maybe making you a playlist of him singing soft songs like how he is right now, could be a good one.

     Though, a light chuckle escapes him. 

      Does he dare put an  _ original, super cool  _ and  _ super amazing  _ rap on it too?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos, they help to motivate and inspire me! :) Also, feel free to leave a request if you want me to write something!


End file.
